New Year's Dance
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI. Kirby hosts the perfect New Year's Eve Party, bringing every Smasher together under a starlit sky. Snake wants to do something to Marth, and Ike's having issues with Pit. Will happiness be found at Aqua Star?


Welcome to 'New Year's Dance', a **_yaoi_** tale that will center on a rather popular pairing. This little piece was inspired by a cinematic from Final Fantasy 8: Squall and Rinoa's first dance.

This is dedicated to every Ike/Pit lover out there. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nintendo's characters aren't mine. If they were, I'd rule the world._

_Note: IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BOY/BOY LOVE, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS._

_Shiek, as 'he' is in the next 'Smash' installment, is separated from Zelda.

* * *

_

With his own hands, Kirby went through the painstaking process of creating invitations. They weren't just any invitations, though. At the time of their creation, New Year's Eve was just around the bend. Exceedingly excited at the advent of a new year, and thinking of his many friends, the little ball of fluff set right out on his projects. In a matter of hours, the glittering cards were hand delivered to every Smasher in the roster. Their friends were included, and why wouldn't they be? The pink cloud was a gentle, benevolent soul, one that wouldn't harm a fly-even if his life depended on it.

All of his friends were led to Aqua Star. It was a place Kirby had become familiar with, upon his travels for the Crystal Shards. His own friends were included in the list of guest line-up, ranging from Ribbon the Fairy to King Dedede. At this time of year, Dedede found himself in high spirits. Not even he could damper the beauty of an upcoming year, but aspired to do his damage after the celebrations. After all, what would the year be without bumbling kings trying to take over the world? On that simple view, Bowser was in agreement with him. Thus, the beginning of a friendship between Dedede and Bowser.

While those aspiring kings conversed about irritating balls of fluff, annoying plumbers and radiant princesses, the other Smashers were content with their own matters. They were soaring through unfound bliss inside of the most beautiful location: a castle that had been created on Aqua Star, just for the occasion. While relaxing music drifted through the background, Ribbon and her fellow fairies endowed the atmosphere with stardust. They were the only sources of light, save for the tiny candles that supplied the ballroom with even more magic. The ballroom was a place that had been torn straight out of a fairy tale, beautiful and indescribably wondrous.

Everyone and their companions were celebrating the advent of new memories, new times, and (of course) new brawls. The second season of 'Smashing' was on its way, and would begin in the month of February. Which would mean special Valentine's events. But Valentine events would come later. At the moment, everyone was just happy with New Year's Eve. The Ice Climbers were skates, delivered refreshments to those that wanted them. Fairy friends were right behind them, using their wings instead of skates to perform the duties of waiters and waitresses.

Just a short while ago, Ribbon had created an endearing event. To bring in the new year, the young fairy asked everyone to give pink flowers to those they loved-but had revealed nothing of their feelings. Secret crushes, in other words. After Kirby and the fairies passed out the flowers, couples were born in a matter of minutes. Captain Falcon revealed his burning desires for Samus, while Link gave his pink flower to Roy. Red, the Pokemon Trainer, exchanged blue flowers with Marth. Peach, Mario and Luigi were caught in a bit of a dilemma-the two brothers gave their flowers to the princess, and she gave her flower to Lucas (who didn't really want the extraneous attention). Speaking of Lucas, he gave his flower to Shiek. Zelda gave her flower to Fox McCloud, who happily accepted it and gave his flower in return.

Aside from blue flowers, _red _flowers were sent out. The petals symbolized flames that transcended the boundaries of a simple crush. Sitting at a starlit table, Marth of Altea and Solid Snake were contemplating their newfound bond. The blue-haired warrior had given his pink flower to Snake, completely unprepared for Snake's reaction. The spy had given him a _red _flower, which meant that it was time for something _special. _Something _really _special.

As all tables were, their table was graced with a tiny candle. It released its golden warmth, smiling at the newborn couple. Crimson flames were exploding upon the Altean's face, complimented by the soft candle light. Snake had a combination of elements about his face-triumph, happiness, warmth and mischief. He had assumed the role of a clever cat, while the Altean was the tiniest mouse of all. They had spent quite a few minutes in silence, thinking of everything that had happened between them. Marth was fidgeting with his hands, looking every bit the embarrassed schoolchild.

"Umm...I...I...um..."

In the candle light, Snake's smile was seductive. "I hope you're all right with this." he said softly, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. "I know it's only been a short amount of time, but I've come to treasure your company. You have to understand that I've been alone for ages on end, and I'm more than ready to give my all. On top of that, you're immaculate. Gorgeous. Radiant. I've never seen anyone like you before."

Marth opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth issued only silence. Snake licked his lips, eyes glistening in the candle light. "You _know _you're as beautiful as hell. You're just too _innocent _to admit it." the spy said. "You're amazingly gorgeous, and I _want _you."

"I...well, I..."

Snake would have flooded the entire castle with his panting, if he had been a dog. "You've got the physique of a _goddess. _And let's not forget how _amazing _your ass is. What I wouldn't give to put my hands on that phenomenal-"

Surprised several of the waiters, Marth shot up from the table in a flash. Slamming his hands on the table, he glowered into the other's face. At this point, his face was completely on fire. Its shade surpassed the shade of a rose. _"Cut it out! You've been at me all night!" _he shouted, receiving a mere shrug in return.

"Why should I? What's wrong? Don't like the truth?"

"_Listen here! I'm not accustomed to your...your flattery! Just...just leave me alone!"_

Snake released a yawn. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you're not used to me. We come from two different ends of the planet. I've never seen anyone with your 'resplendent grace, elegance and poise'. But I'm fine with it. More than fine. Everything about you ensnares my soul, Marth, and I _want _you. I want you inside of me."

Wavering between two forms of embarrassment, Marth stood before the other. His face had transformed into the darkest cherry, his eyes unable to remove themselves from Solid Snake. The spy's face was enigmatic, devilishly delicious and enchanting-a compelling force of magic. The Altean had never witnessed such strength, such vigor, behind a pair of eyes. His heart had taken on different lives, different souls. One half was thoroughly embarrassed, another half was chilled to its core with lust, a third half was frozen with childlike excitement. He shivered as he thought of the other's face, lips, powerful eyes and deep voice.

"Allow me to confirm something. You're not falling for me...because I'm the first desirable creature you've met?"

Snake was both amused and appalled. "It's like I said, babe. I've been alone for years on end, but I'm not about to jump on the first train I see. If I wanted just anyone, I'd be all over that red-hat plumber. Or even the gorilla. I've 'fallen' for you because you're damn over perfect. Which brings me to something. Are you trying to accuse me of being a horndog, or are you degrading yourself-_again?"_

"Um...I...I didn't mean to offend. I just...I've never been in love before, and I've never felt so strongly about anyone...in my life. I...I've fallen for you too, and I...I..."

"Okay. Enough said."

In a flash, Snake removed himself from his chair-and pretty much toppled the table over. Nana and Ribbon caught the falling table and its candle, while Snake continued to pursue his 'prey'. With his eyes locked upon a thoroughly embarrassed Marth, he crept upon his target and pounced. Arms wrapped around a shivering waist, hands gripped upon the Altean's backside, and fierce eyes burned into soft, trembling ones. "I want you." a dark voice repeated, its words purring into Marth's ears. The Altean trembled, his eyes scanning the other party-goers. Out of everyone present, he just had to fall for the most romantic, hottest guy in the bunch! What luck! Roy could deal with Snake's attention better! Ike would have been a perfect match for him! Why _him, _of all people?! He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be held by such strong arms, didn't deserve to be kissed by such strong, moist lips-

-hands still squeezing the Altean's rump, Snake silently carried his newfound lover off.

Zelda and Peach made sure bedrooms were decorated with love and care, ready for lovers to bring in the brand-new year.

Marth was about witness the prowess of a man that was _more _than ready to make love.

* * *

In another world, Ike was on his own. Out of the way, he stood behind a pillar with folded arms. Only waiters and waitresses knew of his presence, instructed to leave him be. He was confused, conflicted and torn, anxiously waiting for an answer. _He _had delivered a red flower, but received nothing in return. The recipient of his flower had promised him an answer, but the promise was tainted by anxiety. The object of his affection was nervous about the matter, uneasy and uncertain about the future. For one particular reason.

While Ike was more than willing to create a relationship, Pit was uptight. The angel had been linked to a princess in the past, and had even developed strong feelings for her. The Princess broke off their tight bond, leaving him for another-and also leaving him with a broken heart. His invitation into the Second Smash Season led to the eruption of another relationship, one that was surprisingly fierce at first. Led to each by lust, angel and warrior spent most of their conversations kissing. After three forays into lustful desires, though, Pit withdrew himself. Remembering his relationship with the Princess, he became uncomfortable with Ike's gender-and the creation of a brand-new bond. More than anything, though, he was bothered by this one fact: Ike was a _guy, _not _girl._

He hated everything. With a _passion. _Why couldn't Pit love him for what he was? Why focus on the past? Why focus on anything other than their _feelings? _Why did Pit have to put him down for being a _guy? _Why did everything have to be so aggravating?!

The ceiling was clear, allowing the party-goers to view the stars. Hearts were so happy, so peaceful and content. He slammed a fist into the wall, growling with anger-and frightening a group of Pikachus. He was so close to hating his own existence, all because Pit didn't like what he was!

"_I'm sorry, but I...I can't. I can't do this anymore. Stop."_

"_Why not? What's wrong?"_

"_I...Ike, this isn't right. You're not the one for me."_

"_I'm in love with you! And you feel the same way about me! Isn't that right?!"_

"_Yes, that's true, but...it can't continue. I'm sorry, Ike, but...we're...you and I...we're both guys. This is all wrong."_

All wrong.

All wrong.

All, all, all, _all wrong!_

_Wrong!_

_Damn right it's wrong! _the warrior thought wrathfully, gritting his teeth. _I can't believe you're acting like such an idiot! What's wrong with you?!_

"_Who cares if I'm a guy?!" _he roared, frightening a group of fairies and Yoshis. Grabbing at his blue locks, he continued to release his thoughts. _"I never thought I'd be cursed with such horrid luck! Do the heavens not enjoy my existence?! Link carries not a single problem with Roy! Snake has done nothing but drool all over Marth, and the young Lucas has given his heart to Shiek! Why, of all beings, was I doomed to fall in love with an ignorant wretch?!"_

"I don't know. Who knows how fate works most of the time."

Eyes snapped back to reality, instantly falling on the new speaker. It was another new entrant-a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, mischievous emerald eyes and a spirited smile.

"Sonic!"

"The one and only." the hedgehog said casually, giving him the 'gun'. "Now, I've heard all about your little problem, and there's something I gotta show ya. Look there." he instructed, pointing to the north. Ike instantly followed his gaze, and was welcomed to a sight he would _always _treasure.

With Tails and Knuckles at his side, an angel walked out from the shadows. Warm, sweet happiness had fallen upon his face, soaring like a gentle breeze. His white and gold garments were drenched in moonlight, shining like no other jewel on the planet. Cheeks were a soft shade of pink, looking like cherry blossoms. Amidst those beautiful elements, though, one tiny element snagged Ike's soul.

_A red flower._

The warrior looked back at Sonic, who merely shrugged and continued on his way-humming. Silently, an eager Tails followed suit, casually accompanied by the echidna. Both warrior and angel gazed upon one another, their eyes full of tears...and most of all, _light._

"Pit. You're...you're..."

"Yeah. I'm here." the angel cut in softly, voice overflowing with happiness.

"But...b-b-but how-"

Smiling through tearful eyes, Pit walked up to Ike and placed a finger upon his lips. Once Ike's words were pushed back into silence, the angel spoke. "Later, okay?" he promised, glowing. Gently he placed the flower into the other's hands, and delivered a tiny kiss to the other's lips. Ike, at this point, was indescribably stunned.

"It's...it's _red!"_

"I know." Pit said with a shrug.

"But...it's not blue! You're...I thought..."

A kiss was initiated by the beaming beacon of light. He took Ike by the hands and led him onto the dancefloor.

At midnight, two souls were going to hit the new year with _explosive_ force.

Their names were Marth and Pit.


End file.
